


Slowly

by rnagnumdong



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael falls in love with Gavin slowly, and there's never an all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

Michael didn’t fall in love with Gavin all at once. There’s not a single moment that comes to his mind where he really realizes that, yea, he’s fallen in love with this idiot. It happens slowly, over the course of several months. He falls in love with him each time he spews out gibberish, each time he kills himself in a game in some stupid way, each time he makes the peace offering question of ‘Team Nice Dynamite?’ in a let’s play. It all happens so slowly, in fact, that it takes Michael a bit to realize that it’s different from how it was in the beginning.

He thinks maybe that’s why he made so many mavin jokes when they first found out about it. It wasn’t really anything then, just something else for everyone to poke fun about. But then he realized how uncomfortable Gavin acted about it, like he didn’t really want to talk about it. It seemed he shut down a little whenever it was brought up. After he realized that, Michael pretty much stopped with the jokes. It wasn’t entirely for Gavin, either – he started to feel like he was just playing a weird, sick joke on himself after a while.

Michael’s not sure if Gavin notices, how he hangs on every word, how he’s always disappointed when a video doesn’t include both of them. He tries not to make it obvious, tries to hide it from himself even. But he can’t, not really. It’s just the truth of things. After running around for twenty six years not falling in what he would call “love” with anybody, he ends up in love with a complete idiot. A complete idiot that happens to be his best friend.

No one’s ever asked him about his opinion of Gavin. It would be a dumb question to ask, all things considered. But if someone did, he would probably be able to spend hours talking about him. He didn’t like to think about that, though, tried to push it to the back of his mind. It didn’t work very well.

You would think that since he paid so much attention to all the little things Gavin did, he would notice just how in love the other man was with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt rly know what to do with this but i didnt wanna keep writing so i just kinda stopped sorry


End file.
